tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Azarath Goris
Azarath Goris is a Dunmeri bandit chief in Brave New World and the Regulators of Skyrim. He was arrested and incarcerated by Nathaniel Sans twenty years before the RP's events and was unleashed by Nadira Sans a few months prior. In Brave New World he travels with Nadira with no intentions of doing as she says. He defends her and goes out of his way to protect her and the two of them have some form of friendship but it is somewhat fragile. Personality Azarath is erratic and dangerous, he doesn't appreciate being told what to do and he can prove himself as a handful to whoever travels with him. However, he makes up for it, with his mastery in all forms of combat and his strange sense of loyalty, even to people who have proven disloyal to him. He has proven to be somewhat dismissive and even vengeful towards authority figures, going out of his way to taunt Stormcloaks and Imperials alike, getting himself and Nadira into a great deal of trouble. Nobody, not even he, can pinpoint the source of his erratic behaviour, though it isn't to be confused with a lack of wit as he is a great strategist, leader and possibly one of the best combatants in Skyrim. Relationships Nathanial Sans It is said that Azarath and Nathaniel grew up together, working together to ambush caravans and individuals for the best part of ten years. They apparently spent quite a bit of time drinking together and even invented a drinking game, involving Nathanial's wooden puzzle game, which he gave to Nadira a few years later. Azarath trusted Nate (as he calls him) as his right hand man, something that he eventually came to regret, when he betrayed him and took control of his group. His cut throat bandit camp turned into a village overnight and Azarath was locked away, in his own private prison. Despite Nate's betrayal, Azarath has shown little to no resentment towards him and virtually no desire to take revenge. Though it's possible that he remembers his relationship with Nate, it's even more likely that he doesn't wish to hurt Nadira, Nate's daughter, as the two of them have a bond. Nathaniel states that he regrets letting Azarath live as soon as he takes his daughter, though it's possible that these feelings were only brought on by the fact that he believes that he took her. When speaking to Covin, it is revealed that it was Nathaniel who raped the girl and that Azarath said that he did it. When Covin believes that he is blindly loyal to Nathaniel, Azarath corrects him and says that he did it for Nadira. In Regulators of Skyrim, Azarath asks Jorthar to make him see his training dummy as Nate, so that he can take out years of pent up hatred on it, showing that there's a great deal of resentment, still burried within him. Nadira Sans Azarath watched Nadira grow up and served as her only friend as she served as his, Nadira visited him throughout her teenage years, in secret and discussed her problems with him. Azarath, over time, ended up as an uncle figure to the Breton and the two of them got rather close, however, Nadira would have never dreamt of freeing him. Eventually, Nadira found that she had no choice as she needed someone to escort her across the lands of Skyrim, recognising Azarath's combat skills. To her surprise, he kept his end of the deal and went above and beyond his agreed terms, staying with her all the way to Riften. However, their relationship has been strained, numerous times, over the course of their journey together. Nadira doesn't appreciate his lack of cooperation or his hateful attitude towards Emarrel and Sophie as well as his antagonistic attitude towards authority figures. It is worth noting that he listens to Nadira more than anyone else. The Dunmer eventually abandons her, leaving her a medalian, with two serpants on it (which is meant to represent him and Nathaniel) as a 'fare well' present. He later finds her in the road and brings her back to her people, despite shirking her as a responsibility. When discovering that Nadira has been turned into a drone, designed to serve Emarrel, Azarath blames Emarrel and says that it's convenient. It becomes obvious that this distresses him somewhat. The two then put aside their differences and follow Ra-Jeed to his Master's hideout. When she learns the truth about Emarrel and tries to take Sophie away, she tells her Breton companion that she isn't worried about him as he can take care of himself. When Emarrel and Azarath catch up to her, Azarath attempts to save her but finds himself falling to Jorthar's mind powers. Emarrel, who is more immune to them manages to save her, by tearing the Altmer apart before her eyes. Azarath holds Namira back, when she tries to intervene and she turns to him for comfort as she wishes to blot out the carnage. After Emarrel finishes tearing apart her prey, Nadira, surprisingly not discouraged offers to become the Dunmer's new thrall in replacement of Sophie. Azarath tries to protest but Nadira talks him down, saying that she was tired of his erratic nature and disreguard for her opinion, plans and advice. The Dunmer, eventually shrinks back and let's Nadira make her own choice, though he isn't able to restrain himself for long. Azarath doesn't allow the exchange to go ahead and steps inbetween them and fights Emarrel to the death for Nadira's well being. Azarath proves his care for Nadira by taking on a Vampire Lord on her behalf, rather than let her sacrifice herself and almost dies in the process. When speaking to Covin, it is revealed that it was Nathaniel who raped the girl and that Azarath said that he did it. When Covin believes that he is blindly loyal to Nathaniel, Azarath corrects him and says that he did it for Nadira. He then goes on to say that Nadira would likely have lived a horrible existence, if her Father was revealed to be a convicted rapist and so he took the blame to it as he had no commitments and never really felt shame for his actions. Julian implies that he has romantic interests in her but this was most likely said to aggrevate him. Emarrel Azarath and Emarrel have a mostly negative relationship, he proves to be quite distrusting and indifferent towards her at first and then aggressive later on down the line. He especially shows nothing but distain for her, after learning that she was a vampire. He often taunts and insults her, calling her a 'dyke,' due to her homosexual relations with Sophie or a blood sucker, because of her vampirism. He even goes as far as to insult Sophie, referring to her as a 'deranged dyke,' much to her fury. He considers her to be a coward, due to the fact that she refuses to fight Julian or let him fight the Breton and actually goes out of her way to prevent him from doing so. Eventually, tensions reach boiling point and he and Emarrel fight, beating eachother to a bloody pulp. Azarath tries to slip away from the main group but is stopped by Emarrel and Fritjolf, Emarrel is passionate about getting him to stay, for Nadira's sake, whereas Fritjolf is indifferent. Azarath grows tired of the Dunmer's medling and assaults her, not expecting her to get up and return the abuse, he eventually beats her to a pulp and leaves anyway. After the fight, their relationship somewhat improves as Azarath compliments her skills and seems to be greatful for their help, when he finds Nadira in the road. As Jorthar planned, Azarath immediately doubts Emarrel's innocence but things are taken down a notch. The two put aside their differences and even become civil towards eachother as they join forces to hunt down Jorthar in his new lair. Uppon arriving Jorthar manipulates Emarrel's mind, revealing the hidden side to her, Azarath immediately knows what kind of person she really is and informs Elana that he plans to kill her, if necessary. Uppon returning, Azarath discovers that Nadira and Sophie are gone, he mocks Emarrel for not being able to control her girlfriend and assumes that she had kidnapped Nadira. Despite arguing and aggrevating eachother, they follow Nadira and Sophie to the ridge, where they reunite with Jorthar. This time, the Thalmor manipulates Azarath's hatred towards Emarrel and forces him to attack her, however, he quickly loses his grip on Azarath as Emarrel tears the Justiciar apart, moreso for Nadira than Azarath. After witnessing this, Emarrel asks that Nadira becomes her new thrall, so that they could go on adventures together. Azarath despises this and tries to intervene but Nadira stops him, pointing out that it's Sophie's only chance. Azarath, out of respect for Nadira, remains silent but isn't able to for long and eventually breaks into a fight with Emarrel. Azarath does well for the first fight but unlike Emarrel, he isn't able to change forms. Emarrel's vampire form proves to be too much as he'd just had an overhaul, she eventually gets him on the floor and seductively toys with him before she finishes him off. Azarath's disgust stays with him, even when he believes that he is about to die, by praying that she kills him instead of or even before kissing him. Azarath's encounter with Emarrel seemed to taint his view, when it came to vampires. He loathes Ren Oakenshield, literally calling her 'Emarrel' and claiming that all vampires are the same. Ren never succeeds in gaining his trust. Sophie Azarath dislikes Sophie, due to her 'deluded' view on things, like Emarrel, she prevents him from rescuing Nadira and he threatens her with violence and even death. The Breton eventually leads them to the Breton/Dunmer duo but comes across as even more deranged. Later, when fighting Emarrel, he refers to Sophie as a 'deranged dyke' to taunt her and later as a 'rug muncher.' In narrative, he states that he 'couldn't give a rat's ass' for Sophie and therefore he won't allow Nadira to sacrifice herself for her. Azarath doesn't seem to care about Sophie and doesn't even mention her or react to her demise. Fritjolf Azarath is somewhat neutral towards Fritjolf, though he isn't exactly pleasant towards him, he hasn't, thus far, expressed any major of disliking towards the former assassin. The two agree on a number of things, such as Sophie's mental health and where to go, after Shor's stone. June Kashmer June was hired, by Nathaniel to find Nadira and bring her home safe and to kill Azarath. She greatly respects him or at least her combat skills and is looking forward to either killing him or being killed by him. Jorthar Jorthar was also hired to track and kill Azarath, though he cares nothing for the potential casualties and has even gone as far as to abduct and brainwash Nadira, to anger Azarath and cause him grief. Unlike June, Jorthar has no appreciation for his combat skills and just considers the former bandit to be a chore to be delt with sooner, rather than later. Rowan Autumn Arrow (Brave New World) Azarath was one of several people who indirectly stole Rowan's boat, during the siege of Riften. When the Nord catches up to them, Azarath shows no sympathy for his stolen/damaged boat and even finds it a little amusing. Nadira demands that he hands over the loot that he recieves, after conquoring Wolf's fort. He reluctantly does so... Elana Indoril Azarath and Elana have a positive relationship, they first interract properly when one of the patrons of Shor's Stone's inn harrasses Elana. Azarath is rather impressed with the way that she handles herself and disgusted with the man who bothered her. They talk for a while and share stories but Elana finds herself overlooked, due to the chaotic nature that surrounds Nadira and Emarrel. Still, Elana's loyalty towards Azarath never faulters She protests when Jorthar tries to have him executed for his past crimes and shares his protective nature towards Nadira as she knows how much he cares for her. However, she obviously wants to keep him around as she seems to be hurt, whenever he talks about leaving her and the group on numerous occasions. After Nadira goes back to Koras, Azarath finds himself in a bit of a mess as he is too injured to make it to Riverwood alone. Elana supports him, for which he is greatful, if not a little put out as he loathes relying on others for support and accepting charity, however, Elana is persistant. She takes him to Riverwood, where they share a drink and swap a few stories about their past before Elana insists that Azarath has the room, which he reluctantly takes before passing out. The next morning, she returns to him, with breakfast and some healing potions. The two of them decide to travel together as neither of them know anyone else in the world. Azarath seems to be quite happy with the thought of travelling with Elana as it gives him some purpose. When Azarath takes Elana to Whiterun, he appears to be quite protective of her, when it is demanded that she is handed over. He tries to flee with her but she is hit by a powerful fire attack, to which Azarath is forced to carry her. When arriving in Windhelm, Azarath is insistant that Elana is treated in the temple before attending to other business elsewhere, whilst she rests. Uppon his return, Azarath gives Elana a map, a descreate way into Cyrodiil and agrees to travel with her before confiding in her that he has been convicted of rape though denies the charges. It shows that he trusts Elana a great deal, to provide her with this information, though it was mostly done with the intention of gaining her trust. The two of them, after a heavy night of Drinking, end up sharing a bed together. On the same night, Azarath dreams that he is married to Elana and that they have a very intimate relationship, after waking up, his attitude towards her changes considerably as a result of it. Their friendship isn't hurt by it and has possibly improved. Azarath's relationship with Elana goes uphill from here, the two of them seem to grow very close and even enjoy a typical boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Azarath's love for Elana is strengthened by his dreams of being married to her and he confided a number of things in her and vice versa. When Elana explains that she is being troubled by dreams herself, the two Dunmer head to Morrowind as directed by the figure in Elana's dreams. The two of them eventually walk into a trap and are taken by a tribe, who try to marry Elana off to a high ranking official in house Redoran. Azarath is enraged by this but finds himself powerless, he still doesn't give up and spends the night of her capture screaming threats and cursing his captors, until he passes out from exhaustion. It's quite obvious that the thought of Elana being in danger distresses him greatly. When Azarath is released, he immediately goes after her, he dresses up as a member of House Redoran's Guard and sneaks his way through the city, to the temple. The Dunmer eventually rescues Elana but goes a little too far in the process as he beats her betrothed to the point of near death and he also risks his own life, by giving a certain presence inside of him more power, to help him save his lover. However, due to his strange dreams, Azarath begins to feel his feelings of love for Ciara, the Altmer from his dreams. When he and Elana have a moment of intimacy, he finds himself to be suddenly unnerved as if Elana is a sibling. When Ren returns, it is Elana who talks him out of killing her on the spot, saying that she is their only chance. There is a great deal of friction between them but he eventually caves in, though he remains spiteful as he does so. Azarath is ambushed by Covin and is captured on the road, the Bosmer wraps a chain around his neck and tries to hang him and demands that Elana comes for him. Elana does so, without hesitation... She goes to Whiterun and manages to liberate him, using the confusion of the battle as cover. However, his weakened state allows Jorthar to possess him fully by the time that he wakes up. As Azarath awakens, he is no more and Jorthar fully possesses his body, he informs Elana but only because she stops him and demands an explanation. Elana is heartbroken to discover that Azarath has been possessed and that his behavior was modified by Jorthar, in order to meet Elana's needs. Elana mourns his loss for a few days but soon forgets about him and moves on, leaving him in his brain dead prison, implying that she didn't truly care for him afterall or at least, not as much as she and Azarath originally believed. Azarath is awoken, after Jorthar is banished from his home, by his wife, Ciara. He doesn't take Elana leaving him very well and the two broken hearted Mer, both of them powerful and angry, return to Skyrim. Griever Azarath first meets Griever in a tavern, the latter shows a great deal of concern towards his injuries but the former shrugs it off. Still feeling concerned, the Breton gives him a healing potion and they begin talking. They start off with a rocky, yet mostly positive relationship, until Griever's mother enters and brands them both criminals. Azarath is outraged at Griever proposing a duel, on his behalf, without his concent or even his aknowledgement. Griever goes as far as to offer her own life, in the event that she loses, for Azarath's sake, despite the fact that she barely knew him. When she asks to accompany him and Elana, Azarath is indifferent but not against it, he leaves it up to Elana, who agrees that she can accompany them to Whiterun. When arriving in Whiterun, their identity is discovered by Asin's men and Elana, Azarath and Griever are forced to flee. Putting them first, Griever uses her vampire powers to grab Azarath by the arm and sprint, at an inhuman speed to get away. When arriving in Windhelm, Griever provides Elana and Azarath with medical care before leaving to find Ren. Later, when Ren tries to have sex with Robin in order to hurt Griever, Azarath acts as a shoulder to cry on, which is quite unusual for him as he has only done this for Nadira and Elana, thus far. Knowing that Ren did this to Griever, changes his opinion on her significantly, he goes as far as to refer to her as a 'crazy bitch' in response. Ren Oakenshield Azarath first meets Ren in Windhelm, whilst fleeing Asin, the two of them take shelter in the city, to which she warmly welcomes them, providing them with everything they need as they are friends of Griever. Later, she meets up with Azarath in the Candlehearth Inn and has a drink with him, the two get along quite well, until Ren has to leave to attend to other matters. Azarath decides to pick a fight, with Rolf Stone-Fist and his gang of racist thugs and lands himself in jail. Ren insists on his release, saying that Rolf deserved being beaten to a pulp. Later, Azarath learns of Ren's plan to use Robin to get back at Griever for her intrusions. His opinoin of her lessens, going as far as to call her a 'crazy bitch.' Still, his interractions with her don't seem to change and he even goes as far as to do a favour for her. He doesn't see Ren again, until they reach Morrowind. He soon figures out that she is in fact a vampire and immediately shows his distrust and his distain for the Breton, remembering what happened the last time they trusted a daughter of coldharbour. At first he is vicious to her and shows no respect for a woman, who was formerly his friend but due to Elana's insistance that he stops being so harsh with the vampire, he eventually chooses to remain silent. Robin Azarath and Robin have a rocky start, when Robin confesses to trying to Sightjack him. Azarath threatens to beat Robin for invading his privacy but then thinks better of it. Robin has shown a great deal of facination over the fact that Azarath and Elana are resistant to their sightjacking abilities. Thaik Azarath immediately shows a disliking to Thaik, claiming that he is no better than a dog and that brutality is all that he knows. He is enraged by Thaik's assault on Whiterun and his enslavement of young women. He goes down, to deal with the matter personally and discovers that he is a vampire. His hatred for the rogue bandit solidifies and he proceeds to attack him, he plans to kill him, in the most brutal way possible before Tyranus beats him to it. Azarath is enraged by the fact that he wasn't able to kill Thaik himself and thus immediately dislikes Tyranus. Ailen Though their relationship hasn't fully been explored, it can be assumed that Azarath at least respects Ailen as he made her his lieutenant. When he loses control, during the battle with Thaik, she is the only one who can calm him down. Azarath and Ailen appear to be good friends and seem to have some sort of sexual relationship, though this is purely a physical attraction and their intimacy is purely for fun. Azarath values Ailen as his Liuetenant and enjoys his intimate moments with her, he finds her smiling in her sleep somewhat endearing, though he is unnerved at the possibilities behind her smile as she is probably dreaming about murder and suspects that she often dreams about murdering him, a theory that isn't far from the truth. Ailen seems to get excited, whenever Azarath is enraged, not only does she enjoy watching him unleash his violent temper on things and people but she also relishes the thought of him turning on her an unleashing his anger on her and possibly killing her. It's possible that his anger is what makes her physically attracted to him and the fact that he is unstable and dangerous probably contributes to her attraction. Tyranus Azarath has a negative attitude to Tyranus, due to his intervention in Thaik's demise. However, he isn't openly hostile and actually shows a degree of respect for the man, who solved the problem. Gyron Azarath seems to think little of Gyron, due to his inability to control his own men. Appearances Brave New World I Brave New World II Brave New World III Brave New World IV Brave New World V Brave New World VI Brave New World VII Brave New World VIII The House of Troubles RP (Part VI) (Indirectly referenced) The Regulators of Skyrim The Regulators of Skyrim II: The Syndicate The Regulators of Skyrim III: The Extermination The Regulators of Skyrim IV: Best served cold (Mentioned) The Regulators of Skyrim V: We Find Ourselves The Regulators of Skyrim VI: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts The Regulators of Skyrim VII: The Jungle The Regulators of Skyrim VIII: The Reunion The Regulators of Skyrim: Epilogue Brave New World: Invasion - Part 1 Trivia *It was jokingly said that he resembled a Dunmeri Danny Trejo, as his appearance is quite similar to the actor. *Azarath is missing a piece of his ear, it isn't explained how this happened. *According to several people, Azarath has been 'killed' several times and has been misreported as 'dead' by the Legion and Stormcloaks. Some superstitious folk, such as the Forsworn, believe that he is a bad omen, that can never die. *Azarath has used the most homophobic slurs out of any character, referring to Emarrel and Sophie as 'dykes' and 'rug munchers' on numerous occasions. **It should be noted that he isn't homophobic at heart and says these things to antagonise the couple, due to his distain for them. **He has not, as of yet, used any homophobic slurs in relation to Ren and Griever's homosexual relationship. *His surname, Goris, was taken from the companion in Fallout 2. This makes him the second character who's name was borrowed from a Fallout character, the first being Set Oakvale. *Azarath's martial art moves are based on several techniques, mainly taekwondo and Karate. *It is implied that Azarath is a rapist or has committed rape at some point in his life. It is later revealed that he was charged with the crime but denied the charges, claiming that he took the blame to protect Nathaniel's reputation as Nadira would surely suffer if he didn't. Category:Dunmer Category:Brave New World Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Bandits Category:Amputees Category:Characters Category:The Syndicate